Her Green Eyes
by AdventureOfBear
Summary: Before the awakening, Annabeth goes through the emotions of the previous wars, what her heart wants, and whats next to come. With POV of multiple characters, expect a ride! (Thaliabeth fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

**Her Green Eyes**

 **Thaliabeth Fanfic**

 _"I'm not sure when it was that I started to look at her so wonderfully, when she became the lights in my sky, just like her father, setting electric through the air. I'm not sure when it was that I realised I, Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, was utterly and undoubtedly in love with the daughter of Zeus, Thalia Grace."_

 **A** :

She looked up at the ceiling, taking in a deep breath as she shut her eyes, remembering the outline of Thalia's face, and how the sun used to shine off of her skin like she was made of glass.. so fragile.. yet so strong. She sat up and shook off the feeling that ran down her spine, pulling herself back into reality she checked the time "oh gods, its almost time for breakfast" she tiredly stated. Annabeth rubbed her eyes and got up to change, realising she spent the entire night awake.

Heading out of the Athena cabin, she headed down towards the camps food tent where a buffet of breakfast was set out, her eyes widened as her stomach growled at the scent in the air. "ANNABETH!" Percy exclaimed, he was a handsome young chap that really had a tweek for danger and morals. Percy ran over towards her with arms wide ready to hug, Annabeth twitched at the sudden movement before allowing the contact with a reciprocated hug back. As always Percy was chipper and looking forward to the war games of the day, after all of the previous 'hero' work he had done he was more energetic than ever, as for Annabeth, she's still working through that last mission which they returned a few days ago from.

After breakfast, Percy Annabeth and Grover headed down to the stream to practice sword wielding before the games. Annabeth bought her trusted sword that she always uses, while Percy bought is pride and joy, his fathers sword. Grover stood and watched as the couple fought each other vigorously, swishing back and fourth with clanking and clanging of swords and shields before ending their practice. Percy knew to not let his pride take over when he won the one-on-one battles, but he couldn't help but feel happy that he can finally best Annabeth at times. He walked towards her with a smile, ready to give her a kiss on the cheek in gratitude for the fight, and also because he himself just wanted that affection with her. Annabeth was still in a tiresome mood, but allowed Percy to kiss her cheek with a weak smile on her face. They all walked together to the meeting point by the grove, where all other campers would meet for the battle. As they reached the meet, there was a lot of talking and whispering as they entered the circle, people cheered as they greeted Percy and her. "Is this what it's like to be famous?" Annabeth muttered, Percy looked at her "what did you say?" he smiled gently.. that soft welcoming smile he always gave to her. Annabeth knew Percy had feelings for her, she even at times though about how exiting it would be for people if they had started dating, the great daughter of Athena and the powerful son of Poseidon both together hand in hand taking on the world, funny huh? Annabeth snickered at the thought of it all, again Percy just smiled along with it.

As every body set seperate into their teams, huddling around talking game tactics, Annabeth noticed a small group of ants on the ground walking in a straight line into the woodland. She leant down to view them a little closer when suddenly every one started to head off, realising she didn't listen at all to the plan she ended up following a group of people into the left side of the woodland heading towards the other teams camp. A group of the enemies team ran towards her, one of them sprinted towards her to take her legs out, she lept up into the air and sucker punched the other guy trailing behind before he reached her. Swords swooshed and shields clanged as Annabeth fought off the enemies, her team headed towards the camp where the enemies flag stood, a burst of adrenaline hit her as she sprinted towards the flag ahead of her team. The flag was just an arms length away before she heard a scream, followed by distant shouting, she stopped and turned before grabbing the flag and saw the trail of ants again. Chiron stopped the games, there was confusion on every face as some where running in the same direction, Annabeth heard a few words under all the voices 'tree' and 'girl'. Her ears pricked up and she dropped all weapons and ran towards the camps outside, the faces and voices around turned into a blur as she ran, faster and faster "NO. NO NO" she said with tears in her eyes as she ran. Percy spotted her in the distance and started to call her, "Annabeth! Annabeth where are you going?!" he lagged behind as her legs sped up as she got closer and closer. Soon, she stopped, frozen still as she looked down. Two bright green eyes stared up at her, moving stiffly a weak voice spoke "..A..Annabeth", Annabeths blue eyes poured liquid diamonds as tears streamed down her warm red cheeks. "T-Thalia.. is that really you?..".

 **Thanks for reading the first chapter of Her Green Eyes! I shall write the second chapter soon. I hope you all enjoyed it! Any feedback is welcome :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Her Green Eyes - Thaliabeth**

 **Chapter 2-**

 **T** :

Thalia was seeing the sky for the first time again, the blur of the blueness and warmth of the sun beaming on her pale white skin, it almost felt like being reborn. A shadow leant over her, then another, then another, soon a group of shadows were surrounding her. She blinked a couple times and saw a face; pink skin, red cheeks, blue eyes..with..tears? "A..Annabeth" she said weakly, still getting used to the movements her body could stiffly do, "T-Thalia..?" a soft voice replied, "Thalia it's you, it's really you". Warm, soft arms wrapped around Thalia's body, she sighed in pleasure of physical contact again, then realised the face she was pulling and snapped out of it. Percy caught up and helped Annabeth lift Thalia up onto her feet, she staggered as her muscles started to strengthen again. Thalia looked at Annabeth and seemed a little startled, she was.. tall? She looked her up and down as Annabeth blushed and reached to wipe her tears on her cheek. Percy felt a little uncomfortable and confused "who are you?" he asked gently, "I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus", the crowd fell silent to her words and a spark of lightning shot through the clouds.

Once Chiron arrived he took hold of the situation and lead Thalia back to his office, sitting her down with a blanket and a drink by her side, the crowds dispersed and went on their way. He started off slow, talking to her casually before asking the real questions, like 'how are you alive?' 'what was it like?' 'what do you remember?' yet still knowing that he must tell her about the recent happenings in camp since the day she died. A reluctant, yet quiet knock came from the door, Chiron walked to the door and opened the it slightly to see who it was, Annabeth was standing there silently in a speechless state, Chiron knew she was here for Thalia and allowed her in. Annabeth walked towards Thalia hesitantly but her pace picked up when she saw Thalia looking at her, she stood up to greet Annabeth and held out her hand. Annabeth took her hand, feeling the warmth in her living body again was a relief upon many, she took grip on Annabeth's hand and pulled her forward in her arms "Annabeth, Annabeth you're so big and beautiful and you smell so good and and.. Annabeth?". She could hear Annabeth's voice tremble in sync with her body "Annabeth what's wrong?" She was about to step back when she noticed Annabeth cling onto her, so she stayed in her embrace. "You've.. you've been gone forever Thalia. I saw you.. I saw.." Annabeth couldn't say the words, she stroked her hair and hushed her "it's okay, you don't need to speak, I know it's been a long time. Speaking of a long time, where's Luke? I would've thought he would be around here by now?". Annabeth's breathing stopped, she stepped back not baring to look Thalia in the eyes, Chiron stepped in and fished her out of the room in a calm movement. She looked unknowingly at Chiron as he turned to look at her, "Thalia, I'm afraid we need to talk".

The next day Thalia got out of bed and headed with Chiron to the breakfast tent, he was kind enough to let her stay in the spare room at his place for the night to recover from the recent events of that day. As they walked down, she stuck by Chiron's side until entering the tent, she spotted Annabeth at a table with Percy and some other people, her head was leant down on her hands and Percy's arm was around her, a wave of sadness overcame Thalia as she stepped up to the podium with Chiron. "Students, sons and daughters of our gods, and all beloved creatures, we have a very special guest upon us! As you all may have heard through the grapevine, Thalia's tree had been healed by the Golden Fleece that our very own campus heroes retrieved! So" he pushed Thalia forward slightly "I would all like you to meet Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, and the girl who protected this camp for many years". A round of applause filled the tent, gasps and whispers also surrounded but joyfully, Annabeth looked up slightly but still looked hurt, Thalia caught her eyes and held them there with a smile to signal that things are okay.

After breakfast, she headed down towards Athena's cabin and sat on the steps outside. She felt the wood it was made of, remembering when she was once part of this material, "I wonder if she sits here too.." Thalia whispered to herself smiling. Footsteps began to sound louder and a slight breeze filled the air, Thalia could smell a sweet scent and looked up knowing who it was. "Hey you" she said excitedly, Annabeth smiled "hey" and walked past Thalia to open her door "come in" she invited. She pushed herself off the stairs and walked up to the door and stepped inside, her eyes widened as she spun herself around viewing the inside of the Athena cabin, it smelt sweet like Annabeth, which then distracted her causing her to trip over a box and fall on the floor. Annabeth watched her in awe and laughed "I guess even after these years you still haven't changed" Thalia smiled up at her and giggled "hay! I'm as graceful as ever!" Annabeth pulled her up, still smiling. Thalia fiddled with objects in the room, like a pirate finding treasure, everything seemed so fragile and precious, " _almost like Annabeth"_ she thought. Annabeth showed her around, Thalia felt comfortable with her again almost like the years apart never even happened, they spoke and laughed and acted like kids again. "hey Thalia.. what was it like? You know.." Annabeth's words got interrupted by Thalia "dead? Being a tree? Well, it didn't FEEL like anything, almost like when you're asleep? But, I could still hear almost, like I heard your voice so many times Annabeth that it almost made me want to punch out of whatever dream I was having." Annabeth blushed "you.. you heard me?" she said looking away from Thalia. She leant forward, her lips were close to Annabeth's, she could almost feel Annabeth's breath stop "I heard every word". Her forest green eyes looked into Annabeths, their eyes both looking back and forth to eachothers as their hearts began to race faster, Annabeth froze. Thalia leant forward slowly, not very sure of what she was doing, but gravity was pulling her closer, like the earth to the sun. A loud thumb came from the door which caused the girls to jump backwards, the sound of a raspy worried voice came from the other side "Annabeth? It's Percy". Annabeth clicked back into reality and moved away from Thalia, "Coming!" she shouted back. The daughter of Zeus watched this goddess walk away from her, pulse still racing.

 **Thanks for reading guys! Any comments and criticism is welcome :D keep an eye out for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Her Green Eyes – Thaliabeth**

 **Chapter 3-**

 **A** :

Her voice stumbled "you.. you heard me?" slowly feeling the rise of heat in her face, was this embarrassment? Or just sheer fear. She looked at the black-haired girl in front of her gently as she replied "I heard every word." A little smirk appeared on her face, somewhat devilish yet innocent. As she started playing back all the things she had said to Thalia when she was a tree, she failed to notice Thalia leaning into her face until their lips were an inch a part, her heart stopped and so did her thoughts. Slowly her eyes crept shut, until a loud noise came from the door, someone was knocking and it startled both girls. Percy's voice came from the door, Annabeth swore under her breath before replying "coming!" she shouted, getting up quickly to walk to the intruder. "Hi Percy, what's up?" she said in a subtly annoyed chirp, Thalia stayed in the background avoiding involvement, she still wasn't ready for new faces and Annabeth could tell. "I thought we were going to head out for a bit with Grover? He wanted to go chat up some of the ladies over where-" he laughed a little "where Clarisse was. He's so going to get his goat ass kicked" he grinned still lightly laughing, "oh erm, can you go ahead? I still have some things to do and Tha-" Percy interrupted "Thalia, right yeah I forgot for a moment then. She could come along? It would be nice to get to know her." Annabeth paused and thought about it, turning her head slightly to gain view of Thalia on the bed, but she wasn't to be seen. "Percy I'm just really tired and it's been difficult these past few days. Please just.." he nodded "it's okay, I know" he smiled softly and walked off to meet Grover.

Annabeth walked into her bedroom to search for Thalia, but she was nowhere to be seen except a cold breeze from the open doors to the balcony. She stepped onto the balcony, it had a great view of the lake from there, the balcony hung off the edge of a hill that lead into the forest area, she saw a white gleam at the edge of the treeline, Thalia was smiling at her. The black-haired girl soon mixed in with the trees as she wandered off into the thick forage, she looked down below the balcony _"how the heck did she get down there?!"_ she thought to herself, confused she walked back in and pulled her coat off the hanger. Walking outside her front door she breathed in the scent of nature, closing her eyes for that single moment before heading off towards the lake.

The camp seemed quite busy today, people were on the climbing platforms battling and practicing their skills with each other, everything seemed to have gone back to normal but Annabeth still couldn't seem to shake this feeling she had glooming inside her. In the distance, she could hear an annoying high pitched voice shouting commands, she walked towards the trail and saw Clarisse fighting with some of the other guys who were helping her practice, in the corner was Percy and Grover watching the fighting. "Stop being so pathetic! Can't you hit a girl? Go on, hit me! I could kill you with one lunge. I am the daughter of Ares, I was born to win!" screamed Clarisse at this one boy, he froze in his stance as she laid on him like a tonne of bricks. "Well well, I thought you would have gotten tired of fighting youngsters by now, or do you just use them as an easy kill?" exclaimed Annabeth as she walked towards them. Clarisse's face turned sour and her lips pouted "well you would know, wouldn't you? I mean, your toyboy probably LETS you win" she smirked, Percy staggered backwards behind Grover a little as Annabeth's face sunk. She picked up a sword from the stack and pointed it at Clarisse "oh yeah? Well I'll show you a real fight. Girl on girl." Her confidence rose, Clarisse pulled her sword from her sheath "well then, daughter of Athena, prepare to lose.".

The two girls jumped forward into battle, their swords pushed and pulled at each other as they lunged at their bodies, Annabeth twirled and jumped at every movement Clarisse made on her, hitting back her sword she had time to grab the shield near a tree. She ran over to grab the shield and saw Thalia pop her head around the trunk, she smiled at her gently and whispered "you go this", Annabeth felt a burning fire spread inside her, she grabbed the shield just in time to spin and block Clarisse's sword swinging down onto her. She pushed her back with the shield and hit with her sword edging them back into the centre, a boy who was training with Clarisse kicked over a shield to her that she picked up and knocked against Annabeth's shield, "I will NOT lose to you Annabeth" she said through the grit of her teeth, Annabeth pushed her words aside and kept on battling. Clarisse swiped her sword and cut Annabeth's cheek, knocking her to the ground, Clarisse stood over her "I told you I would win" but Annabeth smiled and looked down at her sword pointing to her heart. Clarisse looked down and her eyes grew, anger and shock rose over her face, a crowd of people came over and cheered to Annabeth as Percy helped her off the ground. She wiped her face and smiled, looking at the treeline to spot Thalia, but again she was gone.

Clarisse shook her hand "not bad, I may be rusty since the mission, but I swear to the gods I will be sure to beat you next time." She wiped the beads of sweat off her forehead and walked off with the group of boys who were with her. As Annabeth turned back to the crowd, Percy quickly jumped in and kissed her in joy of her win, Annabeth jumped back and touched her lips blushing "s-sorry, I was just so happy for you I got a little excited" he said. His puppy dog eyes made it hard to be mad, was she even mad? She wasn't sure, but what she did know was how THAT was her first kiss, and somehow it didn't feel as good as she thought it should.

 **Thanks for reading chapter 3! I hope you all enjoyed it and expect chapter 4 very soon! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Her Green Eyes – Thaliabeth**

 **Chapter 4-**

 **T** :

Thalia creeped over the edge of the balcony, "shit" she muttered "that's high". She turned back and looked at Annabeth one more time before jumping over the side, her hair was hanging down somewhat frizzed but still looking beautiful as ever. A smile came across Thalia's face as she jumped off the balcony, a thump came to the ground as she landed hand and knee on the soil, staring up to the sky "thanks", she knew it wasn't just her in that jump. As she started wondering towards the treeline, she heard the sound of steps on a wooden surface, looking back up to the balcony she saw Annabeth standing there looking down at her with an odd look, she stood by the tree and smiled up at her, waving her off as she disappeared into the trees.

Walking through the forest bought back a lot of nostalgia from her younger days, it was still a shock at times realising how big she had gotten without living through the growth, except of course when she was a tree. She started running, pace picking up, feeling the slight breeze stream past her as she sprinted, but the flashbacks caught up with her and she stumbled, falling to the ground. She stayed down, trying to catch her breath as she remembered how it played out last time, she turned and laid down onto her back, looking up at the trees _"this happened last time. I missed 3 years with everyone, with Luke, with.. with Annabeth."_ She thought to herself, shutting her eyes tight and gripping the grass "at least I could save them" she whispered. In the distance voices started to become louder and more prominent, curious as to what it was she got up, wiped her eyes and walked towards the sounds. People were battling from what it seemed, the girls fighting looked powerful, _"Annabeth?"_ she thought shockingly, she grew to be so strong. Thalia stayed hidden behind the tree to keep out of view, spotting Percy and Grover sticking together in the corner, Annabeth was fighting the other girl well and was caught up in watching her until she started walking towards Thalia. _"Shit did she spot me?"_ she hid again, but noticed she was after the shield next to her, a hand reached down to grab the shield and Annabeth looked up stunned a little, "you got this" Thalia encouraged, smiling at her. Annabeth's face turned with a grin and blocked the girls hit. The fight kept going until finally someone had won, surprisingly it was Annabeth. Thalia stayed till the end, but saw something that made her gut twist and turn, Percy kissed Annabeth and it didn't feel good.

The breeze picked up a little as she walked away from the scene, still with that sickening feeling in her stomach _, "what the hell is wrong with me?"_ her head ran wild as she kicked the leaves in her path. Soon she realised she was at the lake near Percy's cabin, she took her shoes off and rolled up her jeans as she sat down on a rock dangling her feet in the water. A moment of clarity drifted over her as she became one with nature again, the vibrations and electricity of the earth started running through her again and she finally felt like she was functioning as normal. The fish beneath her were swimming around her feet, she giggled and shuffled as they tickled her, but two trotting sounds shifted her mood. "Thalia Grace, as I live and breathe" a relaxed low voice spoke, she turned her head and saw a pair of goat's legs, trailing up the body she made eye contact "Grover!" she chuffed, jumping up and hugging him. A slight sheepish sound came from his mouth as she hugged him, "well isn't this a surprise?" he again said relaxingly, she was so happy to see a familiar face, breathing in his goatish scent. More footsteps came around and she opened her eyes, seeing Percy and Annabeth standing there, _"oh no, not this feeling again"_ her face squished as she made eye contact with Percy. "Hello there Thalia, nice to meet you properly" he came forward and held out his hand, she hesitantly let go of Grover and stepped towards Percy. "So, you're the campus hero that everyone talks about huh?" her tone sounded sarcastic, not meaning too, but the sickening feeling was there again. He shrugged "I guess so" a slight smile came across his face; he was proud but didn't like to show it often. She decided to shake his hand since Annabeth was watching the interaction, not wanting to look snobbish she complied. "So you're the daughter of Zeus? That's great to hear! My names Percy, Percy Jackson, son of Pos-" Thalia sighed "Poseidon, yes I know" her face sat straight, Annabeth gave her a stern look as to warn her not be so cocky, but she had always been cocky.

The bell rung for dinner, they all set off together, Percy stuck by Grover's side ahead, whereas Annabeth and Thalia lagged behind. Hands in pockets Thalia kicked the leaves again, "What's going on with you?" Annabeth asked worryingly, Thalia looked up "I don't know, maybe the fact that I've been dead for 3 years, maybe that I know nobody here, maybe that one of my best friend's betrayed us and.. maybe because you're different". Annabeth stopped and grabbed Thalia's hand, her heart started beating a little faster, it was warm and soft just like her face was when she had woken up. "Thalia, it's been 3 years of everyone changing, everyone accepting your death, and now you're here? Which means so much more is about to change!" by now the boys were out of sight, the forest was thick so it was easy to disappear. Thalia went red and she turned her face away "I just wish I could go back to that day", Annabeth came closer and turned her head, holding her face in her hands. Thalia's body started heating up a lot more now _"stop stop stop, Annabeth I can't hold this feeling in"_ she started to panic inside, feelings were welling up for no reason and she didn't understand. Annabeth realised her hands were on Thalia's faces, but she didn't let go, instead she just looked at Thalia, remembering when she was tracing the details of her face, now she was seeing them and remembering them all over again. Both hearts started beating faster, eyes were locked and they couldn't seem to move away, Thalia stared back at Annabeth and looked from her eyes to her lips. She leant forward a little, making sure Annabeth had time to move if she wanted to, but she didn't, so she continued to lean in. Next thing she knew, her lips were touching Annabeth's, and the sickening feeling in her stomach turned into a mixture of joy, excitement, and fear. They pulled away from each other and just stood there, "oh.. my gods" Annabeth said, holding one hand to her heart and the other on Thalia's neck. _"What in the name of hades just happened? And why.. why do I feel so electrified?"._

 **Thanks for reading Chapter 4 of Her Green Eyes! I hope you are enjoying it so far, expect SO MUCH MORE! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Her Green Eyes – Thaliabeth**

 **Chapter 5-**

 **A** :

Annabeth was happy to find Thalia again, seeing her sitting there at the lake reminded her of times when them and Luke would go to small lakes and try to fish, Thalia would take off her shoes and dangle them in the water, the nostalgia of the older days was both pleasing and fearful. Percy was by her side as they walked closer towards the lake, Grover had already stolen Thalia's attention away from the calm water, it was nice to see her with a smile on her face again. She watched as Percy tried his best to communicate with her, he knew she wasn't fully ready for new faces, but he still tried his best. Thalia's sarcasm started to show, just like when they were kids, she caught her eye and Thalia seemed to have pulled herself together a little more. Off in the distance the bell started to ring, it was the evening and the sun was starting to set, everyone soon grouped together and headed towards the camp.

As they were all walking she willingly held herself back to speak with Thalia, something was going on and she wanted to know what. It had been a hard few days for Thalia and Annabeth didn't want to pry into her emotions, "What's going on with you?" she asked, doubting whether that was a valid enough question to ask. Thalia's head leant up towards the trees, she replied somewhat sounding hurt, _"oh god I knew I asked the wrong question"_. She grabbed hold of Thalia's hand, for what reason? She didn't know, it was almost an automatic reaction to her expression, she needed to feel her. Thalia's face changed a little, like she wanted to run away but couldn't, her feet were solid to the ground like she was rooted. "Thalia, it's been 3 years of everything changing" she said softly "everyone accepting your death" her voice cracked a little "and now you're here? Which means so much more is about to change!" she tightened her grip on Thalia's hand. Thalia looked at her with eyes of pain, then looked away "I just wish I could go back to that day", Annabeth could almost see her green eyes fade to a dark grey, she placed her hands onto Thalia's face and turned her so their eyes would meet. Both girls froze in each other's stare as Annabeth felt Thalia's warm red cheeks in her hands, she wasn't too sure where to go from here or what to even say. After a few moments, Thalia started to lean forward, bringing both their faces closer to each other. Annabeth shut her eyes and tilted her head a little to the side, Thalia reciprocated and turned her head also as their lips touched, a sudden rush of adrenaline burned inside Annabeth as she felt the sweet tender kiss of Thalia, _"is this what it should feel like?"_ it was definitely different compared to the kiss with Percy. She savoured every moment until they pulled apart, she touched her lips "oh.. my gods" exclaiming as her hand covered her heart feeling the thumping in her chest.

After some time, they were able to catch up with the boys at the camp where they were whole heartedly tucking into a buffet of food, Percy spotted the girls and waved them over. There were two spaces at the table next to each other, Annabeth looked at Thalia and allowed her to sit first before sitting down next to Percy. He smiled at her and proceeded to hand them a plate, Annabeth thanked him and Thalia nodded in appreciation. As they were all sitting together eating their food and conversing, Percy put his arm around Annabeth's shoulder and a feeling of awkwardness came over her, was she supposed to smile at him and move in closer? She didn't want to do that. Thalia's jealousy grew on her face, she slipped her hand under the table and placed it on Annabeth's leg, she jumped a little and quickly looked to see what was touching her, following a long white arm up to a familiar face. Her cheeks quickly went red when realising it was Thalia's hand touching her leg lightly, almost elevating her heart beat, she put her head down and ate her food so no one could see. Percy sensed the awkward atmosphere and returned his arm to his side, whereas Thalia moved her hand to Annabeth's and locked a few fingers with her own. A small smile came across her face as the excited feeling she had before grew inside her again, she held onto Thalia's hand with anticipation before turning to Percy "I'm going to turn in a little early, I have a bit of reading to do before bed. Goodnight" she smiled and gave him a hug then turned to Thalia and put her hand on her shoulder, looking at her before leaving.

Annabeth didn't really head back to her cabin, the atmosphere in the room from earlier was still floating and she couldn't bare it, instead she went for a walk just outside the centre of the camp. It was a soft evening; the wind was gentle and the sun was sitting low on the horizon, birds in the trees were settling down and the shadows of the trees slowly grew. As she strolled through the area, she noticed an old warn cabin with writing that was covered by vines, she walked over and pulled the vines way. "Cabin of Zeus?" she felt the Greek letters with her finger tips, it was dry and rough, she didn't know that a cabin had been built in preparation for their arrival 3 years back, _"I wander if she knows it's here.."._ A few leaves rustled in the background and she turned her head to see Thalia standing there, "I guess you found my humble abode" Thalia said, grinning while leaning against a tree. Annabeth dropped her hand and stepped back from the sign, "I had no idea this was even here" she replied, looking at her intently. Thalia walked towards Annabeth but was sure to not come too close, she stood about a metre away and continued "Chiron told me about it on my first day back here, I haven't really spent much time in there, went inside once and that's it" Thalia shrugged. Annabeth moved closer and placed her hands on Thalia's shoulders, "let's go inside then" she said, smiling with a gleam in her eyes.

Thalia lead Annabeth to the doorway, pulling out an old-fashioned key and inserting it into the ridged keyhole and turned it, the door squeaked open as they stepped inside. Thalia felt around for the switch and flicked it on, the room lit up, "It's beautiful" Annabeth said eyes wide open, the room was filled with cosy furniture and paintings on the wall, a fireplace with a stone lightning bolt sitting on a stand. They walked around the cabin, looking in the rooms, Thalia's bedroom was a little simpler, a bed with a closet and some double doors opening to the forest. Thalia proceeded to sit on the bed and flump backwards, "Ahhh, finally something soft to lay down on, don't get me wrong Chiron's spare bed isn't too bad but this is a whole different level" she shut her eyes and inhaled deeply, Annabeth stood and watched her in awe, nervous feelings started to bubble inside her as she watched Thalia breathe. Thalia sensed the stare of Annabeth's blue eyes and sat up, "I think we should talk about earlier.." Annabeth said, she could see Thalia's expression change to a more anxious state. Thalia got up and walked to the open doors, staring at the woods, "I don't know what happened.. something just overcame me and now I can't rid of this.. feeing inside me" Thalia said with a slight croak in her voice. Annabeth walked over to her "me neither, there's this feeling inside of me too and it burns, like fire searing through my veins, and when I'm near you.." Thalia turned and they became face to face "It was like this back then, back when we were kids, I didn't understand it and I still don't" Annabeth held her hand. Thalia didn't make eye contact, "back when I was.. you know.. I could hear your voice, your voice was the only thing that made me still have some sort of consciousness, like it was all a dream. It hurt so much when you would leave" Annabeth turned Thalia's head and forced eye contact, "I won't leave now, I'm here". She leant forward bringing their faces closer, "I'm here" she looked into her emerald green eyes before kissing her. Thalia was shocked at how forward Annabeth had become, how strong she had grown to be, she kissed her back and pulled her to the bed, they both laid down and kissed more and more as things heated up, _"Thalia, don't disappear again"._ Next thing they knew the sun was rising and the birds were waking, so was the rest of the camp.

 **Thanks for reading Chapter 5 of Her Green Eyes! It's getting hella intense right? Expect more in Chapter 6!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Her Green Eyes – Thaliabeth**

 **Chapter 6-**

 **T** :

The sun had risen and a touch of frost was in the morning air, Thalia stood outside of the double doors breathing it in while holding a cup of coffee in her hands, it was warm and the heat was dispersing into the cool air. She turned and smiled at the view, a half goddess half human beauty curled up in the sheets, then she turned back and looked at the forest ahead, her smile disappeared. She looked down at her coffee and watched the steam mix into the breeze _"I'm not even sure what happened last night"_ confusing thoughts filled her head, sexuality was never something she thought about and something she ever had time to think about. A ruffling sound came from the bed and Thalia turned to see Annabeth sitting up holding the covers over her, "h-hey" she shyly said, Thalia went red with embarrassment and turned around again, "your clothes are, erm, on the side" she stated, gripping her mug in her hands. Annabeth thanked her and got changed, nothing further than kissing happened that night, but the cuddling got so hot that they were left in their underwear. Annabeth got changed and walked over to her, resting her head on Thalia's shoulder. Thalia kept looking at the greenness of the forest "I'm sorry for last night" she tried to take responsibility for what happened, even though Annabeth started it. Annabeth wrapped her arms around Thalia's arm "don't apologise for something I started" she replied, Thalia looked down at her "but I could have stopped it at any time, and I didn't", Annabeth jumped in "I'm glad you didn't" she said abruptly. A small smile came across her face _"is this selfish of me? To want that with her"_ she thought to herself.

After breakfast, she didn't get to see Annabeth much, Chiron had a lot of plans to help her catch up in the camp, along with talking through the recent happenings in more detail and being sure that she was mentally well. She sat in a large, leather chair in his office, Chiron was gathering some files together as Dionysus came through the door, Thalia had met him previously when she had awoken, he was mostly a calm character but likely due to the amount he drinks, oh yes, he's the god of wine. She liked the way he looked, a little like Hades in the old McJagger style, but obviously nicer, it fit with her punk scene and he didn't seem to care. Getting down to business he sat at his desk and looked at Thalia, "well, daughter of Zeus, you have definitely caused quite a commotion in the camp, and I'm sure the same can be said up in Olympus too." He took a long sip from his glass, then laughed "well, I guess we needed some sort of excitement after the recent.. shall we say, difficulties?". Thalia smiled a little but wasn't too sure how to reply, she twiddled her thumbs in anxiety as he continued. "So I'm sure you know of Luke? I'm sorry, it mustn't be easy, but he chose his path just like many others in this camp. We cannot fight the gods, you of all know this" he looked at her sternly. "Can I ask why? Why now?" her question was vague, but he understood, "there's a prophecy that focuses on one of the children of the 3 main gods, and at first we all believed it was Percy" she winced at his name, "but now you're here Thalia, the prophecy still seems to stand, meaning now there are two children of the main gods". She tried to take in the information _"what is this prophecy even about?"_ all thoughts ran through her head. Dionysus gave her a nod and said she could go for now, Thalia stood up and left the room with a curious mind and decided to go see the one other person who would know about the prophecy.

The day had gone quick and the training camp was almost empty, she headed past the main camps into the woodlands and down to the lake, this time she had a reason to see him. She arrived at Poseidon's cabin and paused, did she really want to see him? Not particularly, but it seemed like the only option. The stairs creaked as she stepped up to the door, giving a light knock at first before plucking up the courage to knock louder. A soft deep voice came from the door "coming! Just give me a second", rustling came from the other side before the door opened, "oh, hey there Thalia! I'm kind of surprised to see you here. Did you need something?" she pushed him back into his house and stepped inside. He stumbled as she pushed him onto the couch, "the prophecy, tell me." He stuttered trying to get his words out, she leant down to his face "tell. me" she threatened. He looked like a puppy had just been told off, but those eyes didn't work on her, "i-I thought Chiron or Dionysus would have told you?" he said with a croak in his voice, she dropped her head and sat down in a sign. "Sorry Perce, they only told me a little" she looked at him with a little fear in her eyes, "I need to know". He took pity on her, knowing what she had just been through, and knowing that he was also in the same situation once, "the prophecy, it stated that one of the children of the-" she nodded and jumped in "yes yes I know that part, but what does it mean?", he looked at her "Thalia, one of us are either going to save the world.. or destroy it". A lump filled her throat, she had been back less than a week and trouble was already catching up with her. A knock at the door made them both jump, Thalia got up to answer the door, shaking off the cold feeling in her spine. She opened it and saw the icy blue eyes she knew so well "Annabeth?" a smile came to her face, but Annabeth's face kept straight "Thalia, why're you here?", Percy came to the door and his mood lightened. Annabeth came inside and said hello to Percy, he explained that they were discussing a conversation Thalia had with Dionysus that included himself. Annabeth sat down as Thalia picked up her coat and was about to leave, "I'll head off for now, thanks Percy" she gave a grateful smile to him and said farewell to Annabeth.

As she left, a piercing feeling came to her heart, why was Annabeth there? She knew they were friends, or in Percy's eyes a lot more, but why did she have to be around him so much? The idea confused her and made her feel sick. Storm clouds started to form above, ready for some lightning, she thought it might be a good idea to climb up to the peak and get a good view, storms always made her feel better but she knew that was probably because of her godly side. The trek up to the hill wasn't as enjoyable as it had been before, the air seemed thicker and nauseating, again it was likely the thoughts running through her head. As she made it to the top, she looked down at the campus like her father would look down at Olympus, it gave her this powerful feeling inside and immediately she started to feel better. As she spotted the lake, the rain started coming down and she could see Percy leading Annabeth out of the cabin to say goodbye, he leant in for a hug and then.. a kiss? She was kissing him back? Complete anger rose from within Thalia, had Annabeth forgotten about that night? Had she forgotten everything? Her fists curled as her body grew hotter, she let out a piercing roar that imitated thunder, the anger burst from her body as lighting struck down on the trees. Was this power coming from her? And if so, could the prophecy be aimed at her? _"maybe I'll destroy the world"_.

 **Thanks for reading Chapter 6 of Her Green Eyes! I hope you're all still holding on tight to this ride, plenty more to come so keep your eyes open!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Her Green Eyes – Thaliabeth**

 **Chapter 7-**

 **A:**

Thalia was in Percy's home and it bothered Annabeth for reasons she didn't know. Their secretiveness was the worst part, she had thought she were close enough to the both to be able to know the important things, it soon came to doubt her mind that maybe she wasn't as important as she had hoped. Thalia left as she walked inside, _"I was too cold to her"_ she thought, but the worry was that Percy would notice something had happened between them. Annabeth sat down and realised the room smelt of Thalia, it felt soothing yet awkward to have her scent in Percy's home. "What's up Annabeth? Did you need something?" he asked, Annabeth completely forgot what she came here for, after seeing Thalia there it had side-tracked her. "Oh, I was just wondering if you wanted to get a little practice in today? I feel the need to exert some energy." She replied woodenly, Percy could almost see through her tone but didn't dare push. He smiled "possibly later". He sat down next to her, she inched away a little but barely noticeable for Percy to see. "Sure. So, what were you two talking about?" Annabeth was curious and couldn't shake the feeling that was growing inside her, secrets? Never, not with Percy anyway. He progressed to reminding her about the Prophecy that Delphi had told him, and how now that Thalia was around that it could mean she was who they spoke of. Annabeth shook her head "look, she may be clumsy and sarcastic at times, but that's not Thalia, she wouldn't hurt anyone." Positive in what she said, Percy picked up his pen and clicked it releasing the sword within "so you're saying I could potentially destroy Olympus?" his voice sounded hurt. Annabeth took his hand holding the sword as he gazed at it "not at all, I don't think there's a bad bone in your body Percy". He clicked the sword back and held onto Annabeth's hand, turning to look at her. "Annabeth, there's something I wanted to tell you once we got home from the last mission, it's sort of been sitting in my mind.." he looked down at his hand holding onto hers, _"oh gods please don't, not now!"_. She began to tremble a little, but as Percy lifted his head his deep blue eyes locked onto hers and she didn't know where to look. "we've been through so much together, and you're so strong and compassionate, I may be a simple guy at times but I'd travel to Hades and back for you Annabeth. What I'm trying to say is.. I love you". There it was, those 3 words she was dreading to hear, but it didn't make her feel sick inside. Annabeth stood up and let go of his hands, she looked lost and confused "I-I'm sorry, I need to go and think about all of this, I'm so sorry Percy", she got up and headed out the door. Percy ran after her and grabbed her hand "It's okay to be nervous, and if you need time to think about this then I completely understand, I'm sorry for throwing this on you so suddenly" Annabeth looked around feeling the need to run away, but her feet were stuck. Instead she panicked, turned to Percy and kissed him, he kissed back passionately with glowing red cheeks. His heart was pounding against her chest and she could feel it, but not long after a loud roar came from the mountains and lightning struck down on a few trees in the forest, was Zeus mad at Annabeth for dishonouring his daughter's feelings?

Annabeth ran back to her cabin and jumped onto her bed, smothering her head into her pillows where tears had burst out of her eyes. She hadn't meant to kiss Percy but there was so much confusion and panic at the time it forced her lips onto his, did she like it? Who's to say. She didn't feel odd about kissing him like she did the first time, were feelings developing? She shook her head and though about Thalia, "oh, Thalia I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry" she let out a whimper and cried even more into her pillows. Inside she felt a feeling of betrayal, that night with Thalia had meant so much to her and now her lovers father is angry. She got up and stood on the balcony, "Thalia, if you can hear me, I'm sorry, I panicked and didn't know what to do" she looked up to the cloudy sky, there were no more strikes of lightning and the thunder had stopped. She fell back onto her bed, curling up into a foetal position while clenching her heart, minutes later she fell asleep from exhaustion.

The next day she awoke and found Thalia sitting on her couch, she rubbed her eyes thinking it was a dream but alas it wasn't and soon she felt very small. "T-Thalia, good morning" she said as she sat up, realising she was still in yesterday's clothes. Thalia didn't make a sound, nor did she turn to look at Annabeth, she simply sat there silently looking at her lap. Annabeth walked over to Thalia steadily, "can I make you a drink?" she said quietly, again no reply. Soon she walked around the couch and looked down at Thalia, noticing drips of water on her hands and jeans, "Thalia? What is it?" a horrid pain struck Annabeth's chest; she knew and it was killing her. Thalia looked up at Annabeth, her eyes weren't green anymore but almost a dark grey, they were wet and red, the worst part was that she could see the pain set deep in her eyes. "I'm sorry Annabeth" Thalia's voice slipped almost, like she was ready to break, "I let things happen between me and you, when all along you were in love with Percy". Annabeth's jaw dropped but no words came out, of course she knew, that lightning was her pain. Thalia stood up and handed her a bracelet, it was one that her, Luke and Annabeth all had from when they were kids, "but I can't be around here, and watch you and him when I.. I lo.." Annabeth wanted to hear those 3 words from her, more than ever, but she couldn't spit them out. Instead, the strongest girl Annabeth had ever known, the girl who had willingly died for the safety of her friends and future half-bloods, the girl that taught her all she had known, broke down in front of her and ran away.

After that morning, no one had heard from her for days. Soon, days became weeks, weeks became months and yet still no Thalia. Annabeth searched and searched for her to never find her, not even a clue. The bracelet she returned stayed closely on Annabeth's wrist, every now and then she would go to Thalia's cabin and lay on her bed, taking in what she could of Thalia's scent. Percy helped in what he could, but he knew he could never repair the broken heart Annabeth held. Soon the seasons changed and winter came around. Everyone had been preparing themselves for the cold, but no one had prepared themselves for what was to come, and who was to come with it.

 **Thanks for reading Her Green Eyes Chapter 7! Shits getting real and I can't even contain myself. Keep a look out for the next chapters to come where a lot more adventure comes into it!**


End file.
